Dream
by the.last.dream
Summary: cierto tipo de sueños que involucran a Enma comienzan a "atormentar" a Tsuna. YAOI hell yeah! xD


**Dream**

El sudor recorría todo su cuerpo, gemidos y jadeos se escapaban sin control, una indescriptible sensación de placer lo dominaba, podía sentir unas manos recorriéndolo sin pudor alguno provocándole un fuerte estremecimiento y el cosquilleo en su rostro producto del roce cercano de una cabeza peli roja.

Un chico castaño se despertó sobresaltado, respirando agitadamente, envuelto en sudor tal y como en su reciente sueño.

- _estaba…yo estaba soñando con Enma – _pensó alarmado tratando de normalizar su respiración. Llevó uno de sus brazos a su rostro para limpiar con el dorso de este una gota salada que caía por su cien. En shock por lo que acaba de ocurrir miró a su lado para confirmar que Reborn no se hubiera despertado. El bebe parecía dormir plácidamente por lo que se sintió extrañamente más relajado.

Intentando alejar sus recientes pensamientos eróticos con su amigo trató de conciliar el sueño sin éxito. Se removía inquieto en las sabanas con sus pensamientos atormentándolo hasta que se sentó de golpe en su cama jalándose los cabellos con frustración.

¿¡Por qué Enma! Se preguntaba, es decir, entendía que fuera con kyoko o alguna otra chica ya que es normal para alguien de su edad, pero había tenido un sueño erótico con otro chico y aunque eso parecía ser lo peor en realidad, lo más terrible para él era que lo había disfrutado, clara señal de esto era la enorme erección que era apresada por su ropa interior. Sintiéndose avergonzado, se puso de pie y fue en dirección al baño para resolver su problema.

Para cuando la mañana llegó Tsuna lo único que había logrado no fue más que un sueño interrumpido a causa de la repetición de las imágenes con alto contenido sexual. Para cuando su madre fue a despertarlo grande fue su sorpresa al verlo con unas notorias ojeras, ya listo para ir a la escuela.

- hijo, ¿acaso no pudiste dormir bien? Es extraño que ya estés listo para la escuela – le miró preocupada.

- tuve un… mal sueño – mintió. Para su pesar el sueño estaba bastante lejos de ser "malo". Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – le preguntó el arcobaleno que acababa de despertar.

- ¡Reborn! – Se sobresaltó – ¡es el calor! – Intentó excusarse – últimamente hace mucho calor en las mañanas – el bebe lo miró suspicazmente. Tsuna supo que era momento de huir – ¡me voy a la escuela! – se retiró a gran velocidad sin preocuparse siquiera por el desayuno.

Mientras corría rumbo a la escuela la distracción le jugo en contra estrellándose estrepitosamente y cayendo al sueño con el culpable de sus recientes fantasías.

- ouch – se quejó el peli rojo mientras se levantaba sacudiendo su ropa – Tsuna-kun, ¿Cuál es el apuro? – preguntó mientras le ofrecía su mano para ayudar a su amigo a levantarse. El décimo Vongola recibió la ayuda inconscientemente, pero en cuanto cayo en cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo la mano del otro chico, la soltó rápidamente dejándolo un tanto extraño – ¿ocurre algo?-

- nada – respondió nervioso sacudiéndose.

- ¿quieres venir a mi casa después de clase? – Ofreció Kozato mientras retomaban la marcha – hoy no habrá nadie en casa –

Tsuna lo primero que pensó fue en lo sugerente que sonaba su propuesta, pero descartó de inmediato sus impuros pensamientos ya que era Enma con quien hablaba, dudaba mucho que lo hiciera con esa intención. Aun así a duras penas acepto la oferta solo para no levantar sospechas.

Su día transcurrió dentro de lo normal, Gokudera y Yamamoto discutiendo entre sí aunque más tarde la ira de Gokudera fuera dirigida hacia Ryohei luego de que comentara que parecían pareja de casados, Lambo amenazando con granadas a Reborn, Hibari torturando alumnos incumplidores de leyes, en fin, un día normal. Lo único que lo hizo diferente fue el aire ausente del jefe de los guardianes y su obvia actitud evasiva hacia el jefe de Shimon.

El castaño a cada minuto que se acercaba la hora de salida sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, realmente estaba nervioso. Respiró hondo para intentar relajarse pero la sensación no disminuyó. Muy pronto escuchó el sonido que anunciaba el final del día escolar, Tsuna miró a su lado y se topó con la mirada sonriente de Enma, que se acercaba hacia su pupitre.

- Tsuna-kun ¿estás listo ya? – le preguntó. El aludido volvió a pensar en lo sugestivo que sonaban todas frases que decía su amigo desde que soñó con él. Como si intentara atormentarlo por tener fantasías con él – , estas un poco rojo ¿te sientes bien? – le miró preocupado. El castaño negó enérgicamente.

- estoy bien – fue interrumpido por su guardián de la tormenta.

- Décimo, permítame acompañarlo hasta su casa – hizo la amable oferta diaria.

- Hoy iré a casa de Enma, asi que no te preocupes – le sonrió.

- ¡ah! Entonces los acompañaré, como su mano derecha no puedo permitir que… - un abrazo repentino le hizo interrumpir sus palabras e iniciar con una amenaza hacia el atrevido chico de cabello negro - ¡no me abraces! Idiota del baseball – Hayato se sonrojó levemente y alejó bruscamente al sonriente chico.

- Maa~ tranquilo Gokudera, deja que Tsuna se divierta con Enma un día – comentó sonriente. Y ahí estaban de nuevo esas malditas frases que hacían que el poseedor del anillo del cielo pensara en cualquier cosa – venga, vamos a comer sushi donde mi viejo – Yamamoto se llevó a rastras al Italiano – nos vemos mañana chicos – se despidió el basebolista entre gritos de su ahora acompañante. Los dos restantes se despidieron con una sonrisa, ya acostumbrados a sus extrañas muestras de cariño.

- no se lo digas a Gokudera-kun, él y Yamamoto hacen linda pareja – comentó Enma confidencialmente a su amigo.

- pero ellos son hombres – Tsuna le miró extrañado – además no son pareja… solo parecen una – aclaró, aunque en su interior aunque tratara de ignorarla, su hiper intuición le decía que algún día terminarían juntos. Lástima que su hiper intuición no le aclarara sus sentimientos hacia el peli rojo.

- no tiene nada de malo, lo que importa es el amor – Enma le mostró una radiante sonrisa a su amigo que hizo estragos en su corazón, el cual se aceleró mientras que sintió sus piernas débiles por un segundo. Que Kozato pensara así de alguna manera lo tranquilizaba y lo perturbaba, hacía que imaginara una vida con él a pesar de sus prejuicios. Sabía que estaba mal, pero comenzó darse cuenta que ya no le importaba, se sintió reprimido.

- _tal vez este sentimiento estuvo desde el principio –_ pensó, atribuyéndolo a lo parecido que eran, a lo bien que se entendían. Su amor al parecer estaba disfrazado de amistad.

- supongo que tienes razón – finalmente respondió mientras tomaba sus cosas para encaminarse a casa del dueño de sus más recientes fantasías. El trayecto se le hizo corto mientras hablaban trivialidades y pronto se encontró sentado en el sofá de la casa de Enma junto a este mientras jugaban videojuegos y comían bocadillos mientras las horas pasaban.

- ¡se me hizo tarde! – gritó repentinamente el Vongola.

- ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? Claro, si no te molesta compartir la cama – la simple oferta trajo a la mente de su interlocutor imágenes censuradas para menores. Se preguntó si acaso hoy estaban todos confabulando en su contra.

- no me molesta – contestó movido por sus hormonas.

- avisa a tu madre mientras yo busco algún pijama para ti – sin más se retiró a su cuarto a cumplir con su labor mientras el Vongola llamaba a su hogar.

Mientras Kozato esperaba a que su invitado volviera decidió cambiarse, apenas se había sacado su camiseta cuando el otro joven volvió, tragó saliva pesadamente y se adentró en la habitación haciendo notar su presencia.

- tu pijama está en la cama - informó mientras se quitaba los pantalones. Tsuna tomando rápidamente el pijama prosiguió a cambiarse dándole la espalda a su amigo, tenía que calmarse, sentía su rostro muy caliente. Cuando terminó y volvió a voltearse, Enma ya lo esperaba acostado.

- ¿puedes apagar la luz por favor? – el castaño asintió, apagó las luces y caminó nerviosamente entre la oscuridad hacia la cama, hasta introducirse en ella, quedando muy cerca del otro chico sin saber que decir o hacer, hasta que el peli rojo habló.

- estoy muy feliz de que estemos juntos – Tsuna pudo notar como los ojos de su interlocutor brillaron con emoción en la penumbra, un cosquilleo en el estómago le indico que la situación no iba bien para su salud mental – buenas noches Tsuna-kun -

- buenas noches – susurró mientras el otro chico se volteaba y comenzaba a quedarse dormido, muy pronto el también comenzó a caer en presa del sueño junto a la tibieza del otro cuerpo junto al suyo.

Despertó con un peso de más sobre su cuerpo, no tardó en distinguir a su amigo sobre él, frotándose sugestivamente.

- vamos Tsuna-kun, tú también tócame – le susurro antes de lamer con lentitud el lóbulo del castaño – por esto es que te quedaste conmigo hoy, lo sé – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del Vongola a la vez que acomodaba sus manos a cada lado de la cadera del otro chico.

- ¡_despierta Tsuna-kun! –_ el grito logró que el aludido abriera de golpe los ojos sobresaltado topándose con la mirada rojiza de Enma muy cerca suyo. De inmediato notó que algo no andaba bien. Se encontraba sobre el chico peli rojo con sus manos dentro de la camisa de dormir ajena. Por su parte Enma le sujetaba por los hombros con una expresión avergonzada.

- ¡Lo siento! – gritó alejándose de un brinco mientras el jefe de Shimon se incorporaba quedando frente a él.

- estabas soñando conmigo – informó con timidez mientras que el castaño rogaba para que se lo tragara la tierra. El silencio se hizo presente durante unos momentos – ¿puedes ser que… - Kozato buscó la mirada de su amigo antes de seguir – yo te guste? – preguntó. Tsuna asintió muy abochornado rehuyendo la mirada, pero el gesto no le duró nada cuando sintió una presión húmeda en sus labios, que fue disminuyendo con lentitud. Enma lo había besado y ahora se alejaba de manera suave – está bien, porque tú también me gustas – confesó con retraimiento dejando sin palabras a Sawada – pero creo que es muy pronto para querer hacer este tipo de cosas Tsuna-kun – comentó con diversión refiriéndose al reciente incidente.

- ¡lo siento! ¡Enserio! No fue realmente mi intención… ¡bueno si! Pero no estaba consiente – lanzaba excusas tratando de explicar su comportamiento. Su sonrojo era ocultado por las penumbras de la noche, pero su expresión avergonzada era aún visible.

- no te preocupes, no es como si fuera algo anormal – intentaba calmarlo - ¿Por qué no nos acostamos nuevamente? Esta vez puedes abrazarme si quieres – le sonrió con picardía mientras se recostaba.

- ¿está bien que lo haga? – dudó unos segundos.

- es lo que hacen los novios ¿no? – contestó observando con diversión las expresiones de Tsuna hasta que finalmente este tomó lugar junto a él rodeándolo con los brazos.

- pero nosotros aun no somos novios –

- ¿no quieres que lo seamos? – cuestionó ya sabiendo la respuesta solo para molestar al castaño.

- ¡si, si quiero! – gritó emocionado mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho ajeno. Enma solo curvó sus labios con alegría y devolvió el abrazo. Volvieron a recuperar el sueño después de un rato, pero solo hasta que Tsuna volvió a soñar.

**Es oficial, nunca se cómo empezar ni terminar un fanfic pero puedo visualizar en mi mente toda la trama.**

**Espero no haya quedado muy asqueroso. Bueno para eso son los review: para que me corrijan o me feliciten (más de lo primero que de lo segundo xD)**

**Lo deje como "completo", pero si alguna (pervertida) persona quiere una continuación con lemon me avisa.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
